burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rappy 4187
This page is best viewed in Mozilla Firefox at a resolution of 1024x768 or higher __TOC__ Hey Still figuring out how to use this but yea i just came across this and thought i would join up. You saw the thing on criterion games then? lol :Hopefully this has been addressed already. Cats? Is there a way you could duplicate this template on Burnopedia? Thanks, :Bump. ::I'll look into it when I get settled in, I am sure it can be. :::Yeah, that's simple, but, where and how do we need it? Do you have an example of its usefulness? Infoboxes The district infobox does not display billboard info. I had a look at the template but couldn't see why it wasn't working. Also KonigCCX and I had fun trying to make the district infobox for BSI. We realized that it said superjumps rather than megajumps, so i decided to make Template:Island District Infobox. I failed miserably. I couldn't make it work. Any help? (Check Konig's talk page for our discussion about it) Smudger13talk 16:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Same as above... I can incorporate the District one to include Mega-jumps if need be and just use that for BSI itself if need be. No need for another one-page template. ::Done. Do you think you could edit this template so if you typed it would float right? Smudger13talk 20:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Lol I think you broke it. Look here :Cool thanks ::Not really the way you want to use it. You would need a to do what you want. There's no problem reusing the code over and over on that page since that is probably the only time that "box" would be used. Editing Burnopedia Hey. I was just looking at the locations for Burnout Revenge and it seems there are no separate pages for the locations. Think we can fix that? 13:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I am not the person to ask. I do not have Revenge, nor have I ever played it, but I will forward this to someone that should be able to work on it. Is it possible? It would be awesome! I was brainstorming for the wiki and thought... what if we could have a Burnopedia junkyard? So I made a mock-up in photoshop with files of cut-out cars that I already had. The real one would be in junkyard-order. I was wondering if you could do this using flash, like the main page. Possible? :Cool, A 56K killer but cool 8) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Anything is possible, unfortunately I don't know enough about java to do this. Also, like Spoil said, it would kill 56k users even if you don't pre-load the 90+ vehicle images. :::Pre-load? ::::It's a function in java to load the images into memory before they are displayed. i actually think this is a pretty good idea. most people nowadays don't use 56k anymore. they have tutorials for java and flash and what not...p.s, brilliant work on the photo-shopping.TheShafe 00:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Userpage Yo, why did you make changes on my userpage. I'm just curious :More efficient code. *shrug* Tags that require a termination (like center) and don't get terminated, can cause problems (especially if its a div) so it's better to declare it in the table itself. Plus, the changes I made got rid of all the slack space in your tables. If you don't like it, feel free to change it back. ::If its better then why change it back, I just don't understand all that super complicated stuff. Making templates is as far as I go, at a stretch! :::You changed the bottom table back already =p I dunno, it's part of my OCD. If I see code that's not 'optimal' it drives me nuts and I end up changing it =) hey nice page :Thanks. It's really simplistic though. Vehicle Top Speeds I was just about to ask if the top speeds in each vehicle article should be shrunk down to |60px, but I see your merging them with the infoboxes instead. : I like what's being done & putting estimated will shut up people saying "How you know the exact speed" [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I think the discussion we had before I left was to go ahead and do that, but no one took on the job of doing it yet =) Also, there was a discussion about digitizing the infobox with the numbers. I am still waiting for more responses before I change the infobox to handle that. ::Feel free to help if you want =p If either of you do jump in... add type=bike to any bike edits you make. I will be changing the template to take some input as far as variants go, but that will be later once I realize how I want to do it. :::I like the idea of adding the numbers to the infoboxes, it's just that none of the styles that have been suggested look very good. It would be nice if someone could find better styles, or recreate the Speedometer text from either Burnout 3, Revenge, or Dominator. ::::If nothing else, state your suggestion there. Ex, myself, and a few others are proficient with photoshop, and it nothing else, we can come up with some sort of design that may look good. :::::Put the numbers in the BP letter font [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I actually like the images that Smudger13 uploaded. An example is at his sandbox. My User Page It would be nice if you actually told me about outside edits to my page, I didn't want all of the text on it to be italic. :Hmm sorry... from the looks of it, ''all the text was italics. Top Speeds Continued I'll be fixing the rest of the Paradise vehicle top speeds tomorrow if someone hasn't already gotten to it by then. When? I think you should put the box at the bottom of the vehicle infobox, like you suggested in Forum:Vehicle Info Box. :Still trying to come up with a pain-free way to do it. =) ::Lol, gotta keep every one happy, right? :] :::Gotta keep MYSELF happy and not make it super complicated to implement. =) Paradise Discoveries Let's say I edit the See Also part of the Super Jump article, should I add all of the Discoveries like so, *Mega Jumps *Smash Gates *Billboards *Drive Throughs *Car Parks Or just add the link to the main Discovery page along with Mega Jumps. *Paradise Discoveries *Mega Jumps What do you think? :Less is more in that aspect I think... The See Also section is getting huge on some pages. I'd rather you link to the pertinent information only. Discoveries and Mega Jumps sounds perfect. File:Wiki_rc.png I was just wondering how/why your name is blue on the recent changes page. (The same thing goes for Exlonox and his name) :I edited them that way... and you saved me time. Since you are an assistant now, if you like, I can change the reference to your name as well (as long as it is within reason). You can't change individual letters, but any other styling is possible. Give me a set-up you like, and I will see what I can do. ::Um, I don't know. I can't really think of anything special, maybe a template similar to Ex's, with a silver border, black or grey background, and my user name silver? If you can think of something nicer yourself, I'd appreciate a preview. - Thanks. :::KonigCcx? ::::Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I'm thinking the italic styling should probably be dropped though. :::::I added the italics cuz that's how your sig is =) but it can be dropped... It kind of ran off to the right of the box, so it didn't that great. Thanks for fixing it. :P :Hmm... did it? I added padding so that wouldn't happen... KonigCcx <-- still outside the box? ::No no, that's not what I meant. I was saying that it wasn't parallel to each side of it. :::That's easily fixed. If you like the italic, just lemme know how you want it =p KonigCcx <--- Off-topic: I noticed that you changed my signature template so that the date is no longer italic. I guess I can see why you did that, but I miss the smaller text. :( <--- :Did I? I didn't mean to... you had some tags unclosed... maybe I overlooked it. I will fix it for ya. ::I actually plan on changing my signature one more time so that the colors fade from light to dark better. (I'll be able to do this thanks to that web tool link you provided me) I might also merge the talk link into Ccx but I kind of like how it looks. What do you think? :::Yeah, you can merge the talk into Ccx if you want. I think that would look better. I see what I did on the time, and fixed it. It was an oversight, and I apologize. If that span you showed above is what you want, I will add it in just a min. ::::It's not a problem, and yes, that's the one I would like added. :::::Added. Ctrl-refresh your browser to see the changes... namely on RC. Noobish question, what page do I need to copy from (and to) to get these changes to show up? :Actually, something seems to be conflicting with it. I got yours to show up once, then it disappeared for some strange reason. I am looking into what is causing the conflict, but it won't be until tomorrow. As far as what to do... you don't have to do anything. A ctrl-refresh of your browser should show the changes immediately (if there wasn't this conflict). ::Yeah, I did that as soon as you made the changes in the first place, and have tried multiple times since then, but nothing has happened. :::I know, I've had the same luck. (I am sure you saw my 20+ edits to common.css) I will look at it tomorrow with fresh (hopefully rested) eyes and see what's causing the confliction. What the heck? The last time I had to freeburn with you with Anthony, I looked at your PSN name and it shows that you don't have C&R and BSI packs. How come you don't have it? Do you have Toys, Boost Specials, and even Legendary Cars? If not, then tell me why you didn't have all these premium packs, except the Time Savers Pack. JMBZ-12 18:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no clue what you are talking about, but I haven't purchased ANY additional packs for Burnout. I don't have the Time Savers Pack (I've played the game 5 times through to 101%). ::First of all, wth? 5 times? I think the reason why Rappy doesn't have DLC is because he doesn't play Paradise as much as he used to, so it would be a waste of money. :::That's evident by my lack of freeburn lately, but yeah, that's partly why. The other part is, I have more important things to spend my money on that a video game. ::::Well, if you have more important things to take care of (other than not announcing Burnopedia clans, maybe), you should let me or Konig to the announcing for the Burnopedia Clans for you, even for exlonox. JMBZ-12 14:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Sandbox I love your sandbox template. how'd you do it. I'd like one on my page too. haha TheShafe 01:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I am the main template maker here (as far as the advanced ones go)... There's a lot more on my sandbox, it's just all hidden =p :: think u could make me one? just want my fave car, haha. Tempesta GT TheShafe 01:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :::Take a look here... if that's not what you want, I will make you something better. Wiki Links I think the scroll-over descriptions you created are really cool, but their load time is kind of lagging. :WTF? : :Unfortunately, I don't think there's much I can do about that. There is a delay of 0.5s before it loads the information. You can change this specifically for you by editing your own and adding popupDelay=0 to it. If that doesn't make it any faster, then it's the loading of the pages' information itself that's causing the lag, and there's nothing I can do about that. ::In fact, there's a lot of options you can do, you can change the look of any of it that you want. Check here for options you can do. :::I'm a complete noob when it comes to stuff like that, so I guess I'll be playing around with settings. Thank you for the links though. (@ Exlonox, what? Did I say something wrong?) ::::I don't think you did. I am thinking of taking this back down for a bit until I can find out what is causing all the conflicts =/ :::::Just so I know, how do I turn off the pop up? ::::::Let a popup show up, then at the top there will be a drop down menu if you highlight popup. In that menu, there is a disable popups option. (Requires cookies) Sig Template Would you mind checking out my template Rappy? There's a missing tag or something else I can't find and it's causing all of the text to change as you can see. =\ :Fixed. ::Thanks again. :D Avatar How can I change my Avatar? It wont let me change mine. ;( Oh, and add me please! My PSN is xXnayXx. --The Last Guy 02:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :All you need to do is scroll over your avatar on your user page, and clink the link with the word Change. If you're still having problems, just click This Link to go to the Preference page and scroll down to Avatar. Soundtracks I saw your todo list and thought it was the least I could do to help you out. :Not a problem. I have quite a bit on my plate, and that todo list was from quite a while ago and forgotten until the other day. Can you comment on this. I know it's a bad weekend to work on it, and no one has commented yet. I may have to push back that Monday deadline. Rich Text Editor, my smoking rubber... Okay, im trying to edit my page and replacing an old image with a new one. but each time i replace it, the old one keeps coming up. i have deleted it and put it on, try "replace this image" and it once even paired itself to another of my photos. so what am i (or Wikipedia's "RICH Text Editor) doing wrong? Please help...TheShafe 18:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :You're doing nothing wrong. When uploading a new image of a file that already exists, it takes the wiki several minutes to update the image. It's the server-side cache that's the problem. When uploading a new version of a file, wait about 2-3 minutes and you will see the change. ::ha ha, i knew that. thanks. Colors It seems all right, just change when the amount of info when it goes down should be red. That is it really. :Was that English? I have no clue what you are talking about. Also, please add the date when you sign... I have no clue how long ago you put this here. ::I lol'd. What are you on, Crashbroke? Burnout Clan Im new to Burnopedia and I would Like to join the clan I have the game for PS3 and would like to know what steps to take to join. -DQEight 01:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) DQEight DQEight 01:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC)- :Sure you can join. Add your info to this page and send an add request to Rappy4178 and Exlonox on the PS3 (for now). This Saturday, depending on how many people show up for the meeting, one of us will invite you to the game. "Overlinking" on BP street articles Sorry about the links made within the Andersen Street page, I just didn't think we needed so many links of one article. Personally I think pages like 1st Street are overloaded with these types of links. Look at the Hamilton Avenue & Gameplay Strategy sections to see what I mean. :Agreed. I cleaned it up a little. There should only be one link on a page for other pages, not 3-4. Unless, they are in a table where everything is linked, or a header, or in See Also . Otherwise, one link. Also, if you see links like Museum of Natural History kill them. There is no reason to link someone to a page that lists the same information about the link that is already on that page. Conversations getting out of hand The User:LeMansRacer's talk page @ message: "I have a question..." is getting way out of control, the last reply is especially provoking and I do not believe this is what a wiki should be like, especially this one which is clan based. C ee X 19:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I am already well aware, and running to me won't help matters much. The both of you were already warned by exlonox and still you both continued to egg each other on. Infobox Seeing as though the infobox has been fixed and is complete with all possible outcomes. Would you like me to change all the Paradise car pages to this new format? Just saves you doing it. :Anyone is free to help, and trust me, I welcome it. If you do, you may be able to cash in on the P12 event this month at the same time and add the Free February Update changes to the Notes section. Also, try to add type = where appropriate as well.